Segurança Internacional
by Notte di Luce
Summary: Em um ambiente de incertezas e medos, um grupo de pessoas descobrirá que, quando o assunto é segurança internacional, tudo está mais interligado do que se imagina. UA. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence. O uso desta criação se dá sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**LIBERDADE**

* * *

**Campo de Detenção da Baía de Guantánamo. Cuba.**

Aioria sentiu um gosto amargo na boca assim que avistou a prisão. As grades altas, os muros, a segurança pesada nos arredores... Ninguém poderia duvidar que o local "guardava" vários dos piores inimigos dos EUA. Inimigos da liberdade e da democracia, dos mais altos valores americanos, dos sonhos que construíram a toda uma nação. Sim... Dos sonhos nos quais o avô de Aioria acreditou quando emigrou da Grécia para a América, após o fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial.

_Aqueles foram tempos difíceis... – ele murmurou. – Mas estes também o são. Nazistas, comunistas... Terroristas. Todos eles são farinha do mesmo saco, no fim das contas.

_O senhor disse alguma coisa? – perguntou Marin, a competente tradutora selecionada para aquela missão. – Eu estava distraída e não ouvi bem.

Aioria nada respondeu, pois o jipe em que estavam parou na guarita de segurança. Sem pressa, ele mostrou a sua identificação expedida pela CIA. O guarda demorou alguns minutos para liberar a passagem, mas o fez quando recebeu uma autorização de seus superiores. O veículo, então, pôde seguir até o pátio externo. Ao descer, Aioria e a tradutora foram recebidos pelo oficial militar que os conduziria até o prisioneiro:

_Ele já está à espera, numa das salas de interrogatório.

_Leve-me até lá – o jovem agente disse e lhe entregou um ofício. – E cuide também para que os preparativos sejam concluídos. Teremos de levá-lo daqui hoje mesmo.

O militar assentiu, depois, tomou à dianteira até a sala de interrogatório. Durante o caminho, Aioria tentou controlar a própria ansiedade. Suas mãos e testa suavam, mas não era devido ao calor daquela manhã cubana. Marin percebeu isto e quebrou o silêncio:

_Você está bem?

Uma resposta negativa seria mais adequada e verdadeira. No entanto, Aioria respondeu:

_Sim, eu estou bem.

_Este prisioneiro... O que ele fez para estar aqui?

_Ele é um terrorista.

_Mas eu não falo árabe.

_Ele não é _desse_ tipo de terrorista.

Marin ficou curiosa. Ela estava ali, mas desconhecia os detalhes da missão. Porém, antes que pudesse perguntar, Aioria informou:

_Ele é espanhol. Fez parte do ETA, o grupo terrorista de luta pela independência do País Basco.

_Mas o ETA encerrou as luta armada em 2011, não foi? Este prisioneiro ainda é perigoso o suficiente para estar aqui? Representa perigo para os EUA?

_Sim, pois ele se enveredou em outras organizações terroristas. Ele era um dissidente dentro do próprio ETA.

_Entendo.

Ambos, então, adentraram na sala de interrogatórios, dando de cara com um homem sério e de cabelos escuros, o qual tinha o antebraço tatuado com o símbolo do ETA: uma serpente enrolada em um machado.

Alguns segundos de absoluto silêncio se passaram até que Aioria falasse:

_Você será transferido daqui hoje. Deverá cooperar com o governo dos EUA, e não haverá benefícios em troca disto.

Marin repetiu tais palavras em basco. O prisioneiro, então, encarou seriamente o agente da CIA e disse:

__Bere anaia__zara._ _Ikusten dut__zuk._

Aioria olhou para Marin e perguntou:

_O que ele disse?

_"Você é irmão dele. Eu vejo ele em você".

Sim, Aioria era o irmão mais novo de Aioros, o agente da CIA que morrera tentando evitar um ataque terrorista planejado por Shura. No entanto, não fora este o assunto que o levara até ali:

_Eu não gosto de lidar com escória, mas fui designado para esta missão. Portanto, é melhor você cooperar.

Marin traduziu as palavras de Aioria. Shura, por sua vez, lançou-lhe um olhar indecifrável e disse:

__Lankidetza__prezioa__izango dute_: _nire__askatasuna._

Aioria olhou para a tradutora, mas o próprio prisioneiro traduziu suas palavras:

_A cooperação terá um preço: a minha liberdade.

**Em um pequeno apartamento. Nova York, EUA.**

Mu sentava-se diante do seu computador, digitando rapidamente sequências de números e letras. Ele sabia que, em poucos segundos, teria acesso aos dados secretos de diversas agências do governo norte-americano. Todavia, confiava nas suas habilidades como _hacker_ para não ser localizado:

_As pessoas precisam saber da verdade. E é para isso que eu estou aqui, para garantir a verdadeira transparência e uma real liberdade de expressão – ele disse e digitou a última sequência, a qual iniciou o _download_ dos dados diretamente para a sua página anônima na internet. - _Voilá._

Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito, porém, alguém bateu inesperadamente à sua porta. Cuidadoso, ele perguntou:

_Quem é?

_Comia chinesa – a pessoa respondeu.

Mu sentiu o estômago roncar e abriu a porta de uma vez. O restaurante sempre entregava pontualmente o seu almoço, porém, ele lembrou-se de um detalhe importantíssimo:

_Eu não pedi comida nenhuma!

Tarde demais. Dois homens de rosto encoberto simplesmente o nocautearam. Teria ele sido descoberto?

**Em um país no nordeste da África.**

Os refugiados caminhavam pela estrada poeirenta, fugindo da guerra civil que assolava aquele país, onde duas facções contrárias brigavam violentamente pelo poder. Mulheres, homens, crianças e velhos andavam numa marcha triste e quase fúnebre. Todos se dirigiam para a fronteira, onde os campos de refugiados abarrotavam-se mais e mais a cada dia. Entretanto, alguém se dirigia na direção contrária: o coronel Aldebaran Ferreira, responsável pela missão de paz recentemente aprovada pelo Conselho de Segurança da ONU.

_Isso aqui é pior do que o inferno, coronel – disse o soldado de capacete azul que conduzia o caminhão. – A morte é a única vitoriosa dessa guerra. Ela leva gente dos dois lados e também leva os inocentes consigo.

O coronel nada respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando o infindável fluxo de refugiados. O soldado, então, seguiu falando:

_Vamos passar por um terreno complicado, coronel. Está dominado por uma das facções.

_Por isso nós trouxemos armamentos, soldado – Aldebaran disse, ainda que quisesse evitar o fogo inimigo durante o trajeto. – E, com guerrilheiros no nosso caminho ou não, precisamos alcançar a missão religiosa antes do fim do dia.

_Isso se a morte não alcançá-la primeiro, coronel.

Sim, a morte. Aldebaran desejava ser mais rápido que ela, mas ele acabou perguntando-se se isto seria possível. A morte... Aparentemente ela era uma espécie de liberdade naquele caos humanitário, afinal, os mortos ali já não teriam sofrimentos para viver. Era como se estivessem livres de alguma maneira, mas não era por esta liberdade que Aldebaran lutava.

_Soldado... Acelere mais – ele disse e observou pelo retrovisor o comboio de caminhões que seguia atrás de si. – Acelere o quanto puder.

**Na referida missão religiosa.**

O choro de mulheres e crianças era quase insuportável, pois expressava o sofrimento daquelas viúvas e dos órfãos da guerra. Todos vinham de um povoado massacrado pelos guerrilheiros, e havia muitos feridos. Tantos que o teto improvisado já não era suficiente para abrigar a todos:

_As pessoas não param de chegar, doutor Shaka – disse uma freira, visivelmente assustada. – Não daremos conta de todos.

_Faremos o que pudermos – disse o médico, o qual tinha cansaço na própria voz. – Faremos o que estiver ao nosso alcance.

_Os medicamentos estão no fim – a freira que também atuava como enfermeira informou. – E a comida já acabou hoje de manhã.

Shaka suspirou e limpou as mãos sujas de sangue em seu avental, que já estava tingido de vermelho vivo. Ele acabou a sutura na testa de uma menina e, em seguida, disse à freira:

_Faremos o que pudermos, mas tenha fé.

Shaka virou-se para atender outro paciente. Ter fé... Talvez fosse a única coisa que pudessem fazer.

* * *

**Oi!**

**Essa fic vai fugir um pouco do que eu já escrevi antes. Será um universo alternativo, e envolverá suspense, ação, drama, romance, teorias da conspiração, etc. E será fic de fichas. Já tenho uma fic assim em andamento, mas dá pra ir levando duas - eu acho. :)**

**Enfim... Disponibilizarei o modelo para fichas depois do próximo capítulo. Qualquer dúvida, estarei por aqui. **

**Até mais! Bjs!**


	2. Requiem

**REQUIEM**

* * *

**Em uma casa em Montreal. Canadá.**

O assassino caminhou pela sala com passos quase inaudíveis. Ele parou diante da lareira, e suas mãos vestidas com luvas de couro seguraram um porta-retratos. A foto nele contida era a de uma típica família feliz: o pai, a mãe e os dois filhos pequenos faziam um _picnic_ no verão. Todavia, tal imagem aparentemente não comoveu aquele que ganhava a vida matando pessoas.

_Não os machuque – pediu o pai, que tinha os pés e as mãos amarrados. – Eles são inocentes. Não tem nada a ver com os meus atos e as minhas decisões.

O assassino simplesmente manteve o semblante frio. Em seguida, ele colocou o silenciador na sua arma e perguntou:

_Onde estão os documentos?

_Não estão mais comigo.

O assassino apontou a arma para a cabeça da sua vítima e perguntou num tom fatal:

_E onde estão agora?

_Eu... Eu os enviei para um contato. Não sei o verdadeiro nome dele. Sei apenas que se apresenta como Escorpião e que mantém um blog na internet – o pai sabia que morreria ali, naquela noite fria de inverno. Entretanto, ele resolveu interceder por sua esposa e pelos seus dois filhos, que dormiam tranquilamente no andar de cima. – Não os machuque. Deixe-os em paz, eu imploro. Eles não... Eles não têm culpa pelas minhas decisões - o homem começou a chorar copiosamente. – Eu imploro... Por favor. Não os machuque... Não os machuque!

O assassino apenas deu um suspiro curto. Em seguida, deu um tiro preciso na têmpora esquerda da vítima e subiu as escadas até o andar superior da casa. Não demorou e mais três tiros foram dados.

**Sede da Interpol. **

Shion pretendia treinar a sua pontaria em um estande de tiros. No entanto, ele foi interrompido por um de seus subordinados, que trazia um relatório urgente sobre um crime ocorrido no Canadá:

_Ele agiu novamente, senhor.

Shion pôs a arma de lado e perguntou:

_Tem certeza disso?

_Sim, pois a assinatura do assassino confere: tiros à queima-roupa na têmpora esquerda. E os policiais de Montreal encontraram o aparelho de som da casa ligado, como nos outros crimes.

_A música era _Lacrimosa_, de Mozart?

_Sim. Repetindo várias e várias vezes até que alguém encontrasse os corpos – o agente entregou o relatório ao superior. – Que espécie de gente mata uma família inteira e escuta música clássica logo em seguida?

__Lacrimosa_ faz parte de um réquiem. Em termos musicais, é uma composição sobre o texto litúrgico da missa dos mortos. E o assassino coloca essa música antes de sair do local do crime.

_Isso é bem macabro, senhor.

_Na realidade, é um gesto repleto de significados.

_Prefiro não saber quais – o agente subordinado disse e entregou o relatório ao superior antes de sair.

Shion estava seguro de que o assassino em questão matava a serviço de grandes conglomerados econômicos. Ainda não tinha provas concretas disso, mas não era tolo o suficiente para crer que o assassino pudesse ser um simples _serial killer_ que girava o mundo matando a seu bel prazer. Shion, então, deu uma olhada no relatório e deteve o olhar nas fotos do local do crime:

_Santo Deus... Ele também matou as crianças – disse num lamento e, em seguida, pegou a arma num rompante e efetuou quatro disparos no alvo à sua frente. Todos fatais, caso atingissem alguém de fato. – Eu gostaria apenas de ficar frente a frente com ele por alguns segundos... Apenas por alguns segundos.

**Em um blog na internet.**

_Em breve, uma nova epidemia viral se espalhará pelo planeta. _

_Jornais do mundo inteiro divulgarão estatísticas crescentes sobre mortes, bem como cenas desoladoras de hospitais lotados e de pessoas doentes._

_O pânico coletivo, então, se iniciará. A opinião pública internacional clamará por ajuda, mas quem poderia conter uma situação dessa magnitude?_

_A indústria farmacêutica, claro._

_Ela trará a cura e a segurança pela qual a comunidade internacional tanto ansiará. _

_Governos de todo o mundo estarão dispostos a gastar bilhões em vacinas e medicamentos, tudo para conter a doença e o caos que ela espalha. _

_Mas... E se eu dissesse que tudo isto foi previamente planejado?_

_E se eu dissesse que o vírus foi criado no mesmo laboratório que "descobriu" a cura?_

_Exatamente, caros leitores deste blog. O mundo é movido pelo dinheiro, e a indústria farmacêutica precisa criar seus novos consumidores. _

_A pergunta que não quer calar é: quando esse plano nefasto será iniciado? Quando mais vidas humanas serão sacrificadas em nome dos grandes interesses econômicos?_

_Em breve, eu presumo. E não digam depois que não foram avisados pelo Escorpião._

**No auditório de uma universidade importante. Inglaterra.**

O palestrante daquela tarde era um grande nome das Relações Internacionais. Ex- diplomata, ele agora se dedicava a pesquisas acerca dos conflitos no cenário internacional, e lia o trecho de um livro para o auditório lotado que o prestigiava:

__Em 1966, de acordo com dados fragmentários, os Estados Unidos gastaram cerca de US$ 2 bilhões e só conseguiram matar pouco mais de cem Viet Congs durante todo o ano. Entretanto, 27.000 toneladas de bombas e de outros projéteis, que falharam e não explodiram, puderam ser transformados pelos Viet Congs em minas e armadilhas que mataram mais de 1.000 americanos, à mesma época. Também de acordo com informações do Pentágono, os Estados Unidos, em 1969, usaram 128.000 toneladas de munição por mês (75.600 toneladas de bombas e o resto em munições para a guerra terrestre), enquanto os Viet Congs e o Vietnã do Norte, até 1972, somente gastaram 1.000 toneladas, ou seja, menos de 1% do que os Estados Unidos gastaram. _– Dohko pigarreou para limpar a garganta e retomou a leitura. – _Os Estados Unidos não tiveram outro objetivo senão infligir baixas, destruir e matar Viet Congs e soldados do Vietnã do Norte, esperando que os bombardeios pelos B-52 e helicópteros fortemente armados quebrantassem sua vontade de continuar a guerra. Essa foi a estratégia. Entretanto, embora fossem militarmente mais fortes, possuíssem devastador poderio militar convencional, sem paralelo na história, e ilimitado suprimento de armas, munição e petróleo, os Estados Unidos estavam condenados a perder a guerra, porque também havia mais vietnamitas do que americanos preparados para morrer e lutar tanto tempo fosse necessário para os expulsar do Vietnã, conforme o primeiro-ministro do Vietnã do Norte, Phan Van Dong, em 1966, disse ao jornalista Harrison Salisbury, do New York Times. _

Dohko fechou o livro e olhou para a sua plateia. Em seguida, ele concluiu a sua palestra:

_As guerras ao redor do mundo são justificadas por inúmeros fatores. Na época da Guerra do Vietnã, por exemplo, a luta entre capitalismo e socialismo servia como fundamento ideológico para o conflito. Entretanto, interesses políticos e econômicos também devem ser levados em consideração quando refletimos sobre quem lucrou com tal guerra. Se US$ 2 bilhões foram gastos, alguém os embolsou. A indústria bélica levou a maior fatia, com certeza. Afinal, foram 128.000 toneladas de bombas e outros projéteis. E no âmbito político? Quem venceu? Essa pergunta eu deixo para vocês responderem. No entanto, também deixo o meu apelo: a paz somente será alcançada quando os interesses coletivos sobrepujarem os individuais em todas as esferas de influência, inclusive na internacional. O mundo necessita de paz, não de mais sangue. E com estas palavras eu me despeço. Obrigado pela presença de vocês. E obrigado pela atenção também.

Palmas foram ouvidas. Não era à toa que Dohko estava sendo cotado para a indicação do Nobel da Paz.

**Em algum lugar do mundo.**

Dois homens apertaram as mãos, fechando um negócio milionário. A transferência do dinheiro, então, foi realizada com sucesso para bancos em diversos paraísos fiscais, mas ainda havia outros detalhes a serem acertados:

_Como carregamento de armas irá chegar ao destino certo? – perguntou um negociante ao outro, visivelmente ansioso. – Como você pretende furar o bloqueio da ONU?

_Eu cuidarei bem desse problema – respondeu o homem que tinha um leve sotaque italiano. – Você não está lidando com um amador. Eu sou um profissional, não se esqueça disso. Não é à toa que eu sou conhecido no ramo como Máscara da Morte.

**Em um pequeno apartamento. San Francisco, Califórnia.**

Saga estava na banheira, totalmente submerso e com os olhos abertos. Naquela manhã, como em todas as outras, ele se perguntava a razão de ainda estar vivo, o motivo de ter voltado da guerra quando muitos haviam morrido em solo iraquiano. Sim... Muitos homens de honra estavam agora mortos, homens que estavam lá sob o seu comando e sob a sua responsabilidade.

"Minha culpa", ele pensou pela milionésima vez e fechou os olhos. Algumas memórias, então, foram se formando em sua mente. Eram nítidas e brutalmente dolorosas; tão reais como no dia daquele maldito ataque. Saga pôde sentir o sol quente em sua pele, a garganta seca pelo calor, a apreensão que corroía as entranhas de todos que guardavam aquele carregamento de armas e suprimentos...

"Minha culpa", ele pensou novamente e abriu os olhos. Viu o ar de seus pulmões fugindo lentamente, formando pequenas bolhas que subiam e subiam na água até sumirem. Passados alguns segundos, ele emergiu subitamente da banheira, pois o mais primitivo instinto de sobrevivência lhe incitava a respirar. No entanto, Saga não se sentia muito inspirado a viver. Na realidade, ele apenas estava disposto a seguir existindo enquanto utilizava seus conhecimentos militares em missões "não autorizadas" ao redor do mundo. E, de repente, o seu celular começou a tocar. Ele foi até o quarto para atendê-lo:

_Alô?

"Alô. Sou eu, Fredrick."

_Afrodite?

"Porra, Saga... Eu já disse pra você não me chamar mais por esse apelido."

Saga pouco se importava com o apelido de Fredrick. Chamara-o assim apenas pela força do hábito, mas sabia que o motivo da ligação deveria ser importante. Sendo assim, ele perguntou seriamente:

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Sim. Eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícia para te dar. Qual você quer ouvir primeiro?"

_A boa, eu acho.

"Ok... Então aqui vai: o seu irmão foi capturado em missão."

Saga entortou os lábios e quis saber:

_E qual é a má notícia?

"Você terá que ir buscá-lo".

* * *

**Oi! **

**Um super obrigada para Mache-san, Dani4als, Black Scorpio no Nyx, Alecto Berkley, Darkest Ikarus, Pure-Petit Cat e Wanda Suiyama! Fiquei super feliz com as reviews de vocês! (*-*)**

**E vamos ao modelo das fichas...**

**Nome:**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Características físicas:**

**Personalidade:**

******Profissão:**

**Breve histórico de vida:**

**Possível par (duas opções):**

**Permite modificações? Sim ou Não?**

**Observações:**

Camus é o assassino do começo do capítulo. Milo será um pouco paranoico - ou completamente. Aioros está oficialmente morto. Dohko será um viúvo. E o Aldebaran estará morto de lindo em uniforme militar e com boina azul da ONU, sendo assim, espero fichas para ele também. Saga e Kanon deixaram as forças armadas depois da guerra e são tipo... Mercenários. O Saga, entretanto, escolhe missões mais humanas, que não prejudiquem pessoas inocentes. Shion é um figurão da Interpol. Máscara da Morte é negociante de armas e também mantém esquemas de lavagem de dinheiro.

Todos eles estarão disponíveis como par: Shion, Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros (uma viúva para ele, please), Shura (esse aqui já tem uma candidata fortíssima), Camus e Afrodite.

Quanto à profissão, eu conto com a criatividade de vocês. Diplomatas, donas de casa, jornalistas, mercenárias, pacifistas hippies, terroristas, vítimas de guerra... Estes são apenas exemplos. E as fichas também podem ser de pessoas normais, não diretamente envolvidas nas tramas e nos esquemas perigosos. Pessoas que levam a vida normalmente e que, em determinado momento, se verão envolvidas com o perigo.

Eu tentarei atender aos pedidos dos pares na medida do possível, tentando obter as combinações melhores para o desenrolar da fic. Então, peço compreensão caso a sua personagem for escolhida com outro par.

Qualquer dúvida, mandem PM.

**Créditos ao autor: **

O trecho do livro lido pelo Dohko foi tirado de _Formação do Império Americano_, obra do autor Luiz Alberto Moniz Bandeira.

**Isso é tudo. Aguardo ansiosamente pelas reviews de vocês! Bjs!**


	3. FICHAS ESCOLHIDAS

**FICHAS ESCOLHIDAS**

* * *

**Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de agradecer por todas as fichas que recebi. Obrigada! Fiquei muito feliz com a participação de vocês, e digo que a escolha das fichas foi difícil demais, pois analisei todas com cuidado, vendo quais delas me davam mais ideias e se encaixavam melhor no plano geral da fic. Escolher só algumas foi complicado, mas aqui estão as que foram selecionadas e os seus respectivos pares:**

**Shion:** Lysandra Phanessa – Darkest Ikarus.

**Mu**: Dominika Lyubov Kataev – Alecto Berkley (via PM).

**Aldebaran: **Sara Mascarenhas – Lebam.

**Saga: **Lyanna "Lilly" Aini Hudson – Paula Sammet.

**Kanon: **Viviane Arianna Bouchard – Wicked Mischief.

**Máscara da Morte: **Catarina Scamparizzi – Krika Haruno.

**Aioria: **Kata Ibraimovic – Tsu-baka-chan.

**Shaka: **Ester Cristina Lemos – Margarida.

**Dohko: **Evanie Harvey – Wanda Suiyama.

**Milo: **Eleanor Reese Collins – Pure-Petit Cat.

**Aioros: **Margaery-Loui Dawson – Lyta White.

**Shura**: Eguskina Maitalea – Black Scorpio no Nyx (via PM).

**Camus: **Violet Annabeth Lockhart – RavenclawWitch

**Afrodite: **Helen Campbell - Vittoriat

**Fichas extras – participações especiais: **

Estelly Anderson – Dani4asl

Helena Lindberg – LuaAtena

Kourin Aimée – Erika K (via PM)

Lora Habsen - Black Scorpio no Nyx

Aurora Chambres – Mache-San

Yelena Sergeyevna Volkova – AsianKung-fuGeneration

**Serão feitas as modificações e as adaptações necessárias – coisa pouca – e, em breve, as apresentações irão começar. :) Gostaria de ter escolhido mais fichas, já que outras também estavam pertinentes ao enredo, mas vinte fichas foi o meu limite – meus miolos que me perdoem por isso! XD**

**Obrigada mais uma vez a todos, e, antes que eu me esqueça... **

**Não garanto finais felizes.**

**Bjs!**


End file.
